


People Skills

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Grace and Rook stop to rest for the night, but after Rook gets touchy-feely, Grace takes her for a ride.Day 14: Face-sitting ⦾ Cunnilingus ⦾ Rough oral sex





	People Skills

With a hand in her hair and strong thighs on either side of her head, Rook wasn’t going anywhere. Not that she wanted to, of course, but it just wasn’t even an option at this point.

They’d stopped at Frank’s Cabin in the Whitetail Mountains for the night after having sabotaged a few wolf beacons and—despite Grace’s warning and clear irritation—harassing Jacob over the radio, and were now settling down for the night. 

Well, sort of.

They’d been relaxing in bed, Grace sharing old war stories while Rook talked about her time at the academy, but both speaking of their hometowns and ex-girlfriends and countless other topics. But when Rook had decided to get a little touchy-feely, Grace let it happen, and soon enough, their clothes were gone and the deputy ended up on her back with Grace, well, sitting on her face.

“Suck my clit, Rook.” 

The deputy immediately obeyed, her lips closing around Grace’s clit and sucking the nub into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it in the process; the sharpshooter moaned from above, her back bowing for a second at the intensity of the feeling as her hand tightened in Rook’s hair, but she straightened herself out before the pain from her hold became _too_ bad.

“Yeah, just like that.” 

Grace had a nice voice, there was no denying that; and right now, in the midst of receiving pleasure, it was a low and husky sound that was nearly breathless—and it was just making Rook even wetter than she already was.

“Now stick your tongue in me.”

Releasing her lover’s clit, Rook attempted to adjust where her head was at so she could do what she was told, but it was more so the sharpshooter shifting her hips forward than anything else. Regardless, the deputy’s tongue immediately slipped from her mouth, dipping right into Grace’s pussy. There was another moan from above her though it was strangled, as if Grace was trying to suppress it and keep quiet, but that was just unacceptable. Rook wanted to _hear_ all those noises.

She pushed the tip of her nose against Grace’s clit while, at the same time, she tried to push more of her tongue inside her cunt, her head just slightly moving from side-to-side—or as much as she could move it while Grace had such a tight hold on her hair, anyway—to provide some friction, and it just encouraged the sharpshooter to start grinding. But her grinding didn’t stay gentle for long; soon, it was hard enough that Rook’s neck was just fucking aching as she kept her tongue out and inside Grace as much as possible with the movements.

She was fairly certain her neck was going to break at some point, or at _least_ be sprained. Strained? How did someone create a makeshift neck brace?

Fucking peggies shut off access to the internet so she couldn’t even look this shit up.

Whatever, it didn’t even matter, because Rook got exactly what she wanted when Grace’s moans were growing louder the longer she kept going, and the deputy could almost _feel_ her lover’s pussy clenching around the tip of her tongue as she was growing closer and closer to her release.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck yes, Rook,” the sharpshooter moaned from above her, and Rook could only groan in response from how fucking hot that was; it coaxed a shudder from Grace.

One of the deputy’s hands slid up from Grace’s thigh, slowly sliding up her side and to a breast, cupping and groping it as her other hand grasped onto Grace’s hip, holding on while the sharpshooter kept riding, growing so close to her climax—so fucking close.

And just when she tipped over that edge, she finally stopped holding those moans back, releasing one that was louder than Rook had ever even heard Grace _speak_ while her back bowed and she gripped the deputy’s hair tighter, almost to the point of pain; but Rook just kept going, helping her lover ride—literally and figuratively—through her release.

When things became too sensitive, however, Grace gasped and pulled her hips up and away, yanking Rook’s hair down toward the bed more – as if she even had anywhere to _go_—before she shifted off and over, moving to lay side-by-side, panting and sweating and sated.

Rook licked her lips and grinned when Grace’s brown eyes met her own. “Have fun?” she teased.

“Well, at least you’re better at eating pussy than you are at shooting enemies.”

Rook just pursed her lips.

Grace _really_ needed to keep working on her people skills.


End file.
